In conventional approaches for the provision of a video conference to a large number of users (e.g., thousands of users), the video conference is streamed to user devices, and there is limited interaction between individual users viewing the video conference and between the users and the speakers on the video conference. Typically, the only interaction with the speaker and/or the other users viewing the conference available to the user is by participating in an online chat associated with the event or sending email messages to particular users. As such, an improved approach to the provision of video conference services that allows for more interactions between users viewing, listening, and speaking during the video conference is needed.